For a component supply device, there is an item which supplies a wafer sheet that includes a specified pattern of multiple components arranged on a sheet. In this component supply device, a wafer sheet is loaded on a table and the table on which the wafer sheet is loaded is conveyed to a component supply position (a position near the mounter). When the table is conveyed to the component supply position, components are supplied to the mounter from the wafer sheet on the table. An example of this conventional type of component supply device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2000-114204.